Summer Ends
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: On the very few times that Caitlyn had been given a break at the same time as Nate he had either been with Dana or watching her from across the lake. It may be creepy, it may be stalkerish but she wished Nate had done that for her. But he hadn't. Naitlyn


**Summer Ends **

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing but the plot. **_

_**Just seen CR2 and I thought I was great except for one little problem- Nate and Dana. While we all knew it was going to happen I guess I wasn't the only one who still held the little hope that that was all a rumour- but my hopes were dashed yesterday by the reality that I knew CR2 would be. However, this happened in my dreams and Microsoft Word. **_

_**More might be coming in the form of more oneshots as it may have helped kick the writer's block out the window. Sorry for any mistakes- this had been proof read but it's not one of my talents. **_

This summer had been a success to everyone. Despite the rather stressful few days where Mitchie had a little too caught up in trying to make their performance the best ever, their loss at the final jam no one had left either camp this summer miserable.

The performers from Camp Star had won the public vote meaning that they had been the most popular performers, the junior rockers had spent their first few weeks as rock stars amongst some of the best and been exposed on the television to the world, Tess had rejoined her friends, Peggy and Ella had finally gained their own spotlight, Shane and Mitchie had gotten to know each other and were now inseparable and Nate and Dana had finally been allowed to date.

And none of them wanted to leave. They would prefer to stay by the lake with their friends and enjoying their music instead of returning home to their chaotic homes and dullness of school. But there was one person who was actually looking forward to the journey home.

For the past five summers Caitlyn Gellar had thought about reverting to her childhood hiding in the woods to stop her parents from dragging her into the car but had instead spent every last minute talking to someone until Brown or her Dad her shoved her into the car.

But this time she was sitting on her cabin steps her bags surrounding her feet counting down the minutes until her parents drove up. But she still had half an hour until she was picked up. Normally she would have found one of her friends to talk to or one of them would have come up to her to make sure that she was ok.

No one came.

She could see all of them, Jason with the junior rockers, Ella and Tess flicking through a magazine and the rest coupled up looking every bit in love and it was here where her misery lay.

While Mitchie had been looking forward to getting to know Shane and finally start officially dating Caitlyn had been looking forward to spending more time with Nate and maybe just maybe start dating. After all she had only been in love with the guy for the past year ever since they had spent time together after Final Jam last year and the few times the Camp Rock gang had met up during the year.

But this summer had not gone to plan. She hadn't been expecting the whole camp war but what she really hadn't been expecting was that Nate would fall for the daughter of the rival camp owner and she would return the feelings.

And so with everyone enjoying the last remaining time at camp Caitlyn was left alone her eyes fixed on the road hoping that her parents would be early for once. When it became clear that she would be waiting a while she abandoned her position on the steps and wandered down to the lake.

Once she was a sufficient distance away from the others without being able to catch earfuls of loved up conversations she collapsed against a tree and leant her head against the tree. Not for the first time did she find herself wishing that Camp Star had never opened and maybe she would have had a chance to fall further for Nate and for him to take a slight notice of her.

But she hadn't even had a chance. On the very few times that Caitlyn had been given a break at the same time as Nate he had either been with Dana or watching her from across the lake. It may be creepy, it may be stalkerish but she wished Nate had done that for her. But he hadn't.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she failed to hear the approaching footsteps and shrieked when Mitchie sat down next to her.

"I wanted you to get together with him too." Mitchie murmured following Caitlyn's gaze to where Dana sat with Nate's arm wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She smiled at her best friend and then the smile fell as for the first time Nate and Dana shared their first kiss. "Does this mean that she's going to be around whenever we all meet up during the year?"

"I guess so." Mitchie sighed. "You're not going to stop coming though are you? You can just ignore them; it wouldn't be the same without you."

"It won't be the same with her." Caitlyn muttered glumly tearing her gaze away from them and across the lake. The two friends sat side by side for a moment until they noticed the arrival of several adults and people starting to get up to gather their things.

"We should be getting back." Mitchie stood up and offered her hand to Caitlyn who was still slouched against the tree. Together the girls made their way back to the others who were now gathered together bags surrounding their feet.

"Where have you two been?" Peggy asked as Shane slung an arm around Mitchie's shoulders and Caitlyn slipped in between Ella and Tess keeping her distance from Nate and Dana.

"Just making plans to meet up later in the year." Mitchie lied easily keeping a worried eye on Caitlyn who was now staring at the ground.

"Are we not invited?" Barron teased.

"Course you are." Mitchie agreed. "But Cait and I live the closest together so it's easier for us to meet up."

"You ok Caitlyn?" Tess asked noticing the usually loud girl beside her hadn't spoken a word since the arrival and only a handful all morning.

"Yeah." Caitlyn forced a smile. "Just don't particularly want to go home that's all."

"We'll all meet up loads." Nate promised her. "I don't want to be stuck with these two idiots all year with no help." The others laughed although Caitlyn's was bitterer as she watched Dana and Nate interact playfully.

"Caitlyn!" Brown's shout alerted the group to her parent's arrival and for once she didn't mind that her parents were the first to arrive.

"I'd better go." She said turning to go and pick her bags up from where she had left them.

"You're not going to try and make them wait." Nate asked confused by her unusual behaviour. "Usually you have to be carried into the car kicking and screaming."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes at him wishing that her stomach was currently doing flip flops at the sight of his smile. She briefly hugged Tess, Peggy and Ella before wrapping her arms around Mitchie tightly promising to call her later. Shane surprised her with a quick hug and Jason patted her head which made them all laugh. He hadn't completely changed.

"See you guys soon." She called spinning neatly on her heel and jogging over to pick her bags up raising a hand to her parents in welcome.

"Hey Cait." A voice made her stop in her tracks and she turned to see Nate hurrying towards her. "You're not going to say goodbye to me?" The hurt in his voice was obvious and she instantly regretted her decision to ignore him.

"Sorry." She apologised and then stopped not knowing what else to say. Nate made it easy for her and opened his arms for a hug. Without even thinking about it she stepped into his arms and immediately felt herself relax. This was the type of moment she had been dreaming about all year but it had been in a very different context.

"I'll see you soon." He promised before releasing her and stepping back.

"Yeah." She muttered lamely and then blinked back the tears as she watched him jog back to the others and wrap his arms around Dana's waist. Dragging her eyes away from the couple she smiled weakly at Mitchie who was watching her in concern and then turned away towards her parents.

"You all right sweetheart?" Her mum asked as she approached them and at the sound of her voice Caitlyn dropped her bags and threw herself into her mother's arms. "What's wrong Cait?" She asked again her voice full of concern. "Camp Rock's staying open."

"Later." She muttered pulling out of the embrace and hugging her dad quickly. "Let me go and just say bye to Brown."

She left them heading towards the car with her stuff and jogged over to where Brown was standing watching the campers as they milled round. "Thanks Brown." She smiled at him when she was standing in front of him.

"Thanks to you as well." He grinned unable to stop smiling as he realised that he had won. "You were great with all the dancers and maybe you can do some producing next year as well."

"Are Connect Three coming back next year?" She asked wondering whether she would want to suffer through another summer of Nate and Dana together and whether it would change her mind about returning next year.

"I can't imagine them not." He replied nodding in the direction of the laughing counsellors most of whom were now coupled up and very much in love. He noticed her smile fall as her gaze landed on his youngest nephew and rival's daughter. "I think you two would have been great together." He said laying his hand on her shoulder.

Her head whipped round to stare at him in shock. "I'm not blind Caitlyn." He told her. "I can recognise the symptoms in someone else."

"You mean it's happened to you?" She asked forgetting that she should currently be pretending that she wasn't desperately in love with his nephew.

"Why do you think Dee's not back?" He sighed. "She met someone over the year and then decided that she didn't want to come back here when she could spend the summer with him."

"So did you two ever get together?" She wondered out loud remembering how Dee had added a certain charm to the place and knew that they could have used her help this summer in beating Camp Star.

Brown shook his head. "I guess I only knew I was in love with her when she told me she was leaving." A silence fell between them as Brown thought back to previous summers and Caitlyn watched Nate trying her hardest to pretend that Dana wasn't there.

"Caitlyn." Her mother's voice brought Caitlyn back to reality and turned back to Brown.

"I'll see you next year." She said as she hugged him. "Thanks." And before he could answer she took off back towards her parents who were patiently waiting in concern for their daughter who looked thoroughly miserable.

Linking arms with her parents she headed towards her car trying to pretend that this summer hadn't actually happened the way it really did. It was only when she turned round for one last look at her summer home that she let the tears fall.

Peggy and Barron were laughing together his arm around her shoulders, Jason and Sander were chatting together, Tess and Ella arguing over something but in a friendly manner, Shane and Mitchie had their arms around each other and Nate and Dana were in a similar pose- a pose that Caitlyn wished she was in with Nate.

As one they all raised their hands at her waving goodbye and yelling something to her that she was to far away to hear. Instead she returned their wave, glad that she was too far away for them to see her tears, and then slid into the car leaving her hopes of being with Nate behind- until maybe the next summer.

_**I don't know if it was Barron who was hinted at getting together with Peggy (which I thought was really cute and a great idea) as I can't tell which is which between Barron and Sander. If it was in fact Sander instead of Barron as I have written I'm sorry. The whole Brown/ Dee thing wasn't because I love them together but was rather because I wanted Brown to have gone through a similar thing to Caitlyn and Dee seemed a good person to use. Did anyone else miss her in this film though? It just wasn't the same without her and Lola. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading- it would be great to hear from you. **_

_**Tacxxx **_


End file.
